


Wife You Up

by MTL17



Category: Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Bella Thorne can't tell if Dove Cameron is seriously flirting with her or not.





	Wife You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Bella Thorne, Dove Cameron or any other celebrities.

Bella Thorne couldn't stop thinking about Dove Cameron and their flirty tweets with each other. The question was, was Dove serious? Or was it just a big joke to her? God, Bella hated straight girls. Much more accurately she hated straight girls who flirted with each other, or worse her, giving her false hope. Normally it would be just frustrating and irritating, but if Dove wasn't serious, now that would be straight up devastating. The girl was just so beautiful and angelic looking, far more the classic Disney Princess than Bella had ever been when she'd been forced to play that role. And yet, she was very down-to-earth, and didn't hide the fact that her voice was a lower tone, like Bella had been forced too.

They were never super close before the whole online flirting began, but they'd been hanging out before it and even more so now, making it even harder for Bella to control herself. She didn't want to make the seemingly innocent girl uncomfortable, or ruin their friendship, and maybe in another universe she didn't take the risk, but in this one, she just couldn't help herself anymore. So next time they were out together Bella kept buying the 21-year-old drinks to better her chances, while consuming plenty herself so she would have an excuse if she crashed and burned. She tried to do this as subtly as possible, and failed miserably.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Dove giggled while practically leaning on her friend.

"Maybe." Bella said playfully.

"Oh? And why would you be trying to do that?" Dove teased.

"Oh shut up, it's not even like that." Bella lied.

"Are you sure?" Dove asked, seeming deadly serious for a minute, before breaking out in more giggles.

See! What the hell was that? Dove had to know what she was doing to Bella with those comments, and yet they'd had exchanges like that almost all night, making it feel like the 'good girl' was rejoicing torturing her. Or maybe Dove was actually trying to seduce her? It was almost certainly just wishful thinking, but sometimes Dove's gaze seemed to linger, and the way she was leaning on her, and it was almost like she wanted her face buried in Bella's neck. And a few times her hand had even lingered on her thigh. Which could be just Dove being touchy-feely and friendly, but Bella couldn't help wondering what if. So much so that when she finally got Dove alone it was a struggle for Bella not to grab her face and force her lips upon her.

Instead Bella asked, "Look, I haven't been making you uncomfortable, have I?"

Dove frowned, "Tonight? No... why?"

"No, not tonight." Bella said in frustration, before finally admitting, "I mean on Twitter? You know, the whole promised to wife you up?"

"Oh, that." Dove laughed, "No, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone."

"Oh..." Bella's heart sank, before she forced herself to add in a more upbeat tone, "That's, that's what I thought."

"Unless of course, it wasn't harmless." Dove purred, leaning even closer than she had been before, which was a lot, "So was it?"

"What? Oh..." Bella blushed, coming to her senses after her friend took her by surprise, "Erm, did you want it to be?"

Dove burst out laughing, and then teased, "Gosh, you really are just terrible at this, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed softly, only making her friend laugh again, and then she protested, "I'm good at this, okay? I'm just... not good at telling whether a girl is serious, or not."

"Then which part are you good at?" Dove asked softly.

Bella grinned and leaned in so she could whisper in the other girl's ear, "The sex."

"Really?" Dove asked softly.

"Uh-huh." Bella purred, finally feeling in her element, "I can eat your little pussy so good, make you cream all over my face and scream my name. And that's just to warm you up. Mmmmm, trust me baby, when I'm finish with that hot little body of yours, you're going to be begging for me to wife you up for real."

"That's cute." Dove whispered after a little pause, leaning into Bella's ear, "But trust me, by the end of the night, you're going to be the one begging."

"Well, let's find out then?" Bella beamed.

"Let's." Dove agreed, quickly finishing her drink before they left the party.

*

It was impossible to accurately describe just how excited Bella was. She thought that at best she'd be spending hours talking Dove into just trying kissing with her, but instead her innocent seeming friend pretty much seduced her. Which Bella was very, very happy about, even if it did fill her with questions. Questions that she couldn't ask in public, so the next few minutes were very long indeed for Bella as they made their way out of the party. Luckily Dove had a hotel room close by, and although it wouldn't be equipped with everything that Bella wanted to use on her she would be more than happy with a night of eating pussy. Hell, she'd be happy with just eating Dove's pussy all night long, although it didn't look like she'd have to settle for that.

"So, is this your first time with a girl?" Bella whispered nervously once they were at their hotel room door.

Dove briefly gave her friend a warning look to keep her voice down, then double check they were alone in the corridor, before admitting with a smirk, "Well, maybe my 21st."

That really took Bella a back, "Wow... like, 21 girls, or-"

"Shut up and get in here." Dove giggled after unlocking the door and opening it.

Dove grabbed Bella as she was speaking and pulled her into the hotel room. She did this by moving backwards, pushing the door back with her little butt so she could pull Bella directly into her arms and kiss her as soon as she kicked the door closed. She then pushed Bella's back up against that door just to make sure it shut properly before Dove locked it with practised ease, while maintaining most of her attention on kissing her friend. And not on the cheek or the forehead, or anything one Disney girl should be doing to a former one, reminding Dove how much trouble she would be in if anyone found out about this. Which of course just made it sweeter.

Not that Dove needed more encouragement to kiss Bella Thorne. Or better yet to do much more wicked things to her, which Dove had been thinking about long before they had ever met. Or more to the point, before Dove had any clue what she would do with her if she actually got her, other than kissing of course. That was a no-brainer, and Dove liked kissing, so that's what they did for a few long minutes, even if they didn't stay in the same place while doing it. No, after a few minutes of kissing up against the door they started moving towards the bedroom, stripping each other's clothes along the way. Although even once they got to their destination and lay down on that bed they spent a few long minutes just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips against the other.

Along the way Dove started to slide her hands all over Bella's curvaceous body, starting off with just her back, sides and stomach but by the time they were on the bed she was squeezing her big boobs and perfect little butt, and Bella was happily returning the favour. Although Dove was always the one to make the first move, either proving that Bella was still somehow nervous, or more likely she really was the bottom she was rumoured to be. It was probably a combination of both, but Dove was definitely hoping for the latter given her plans for tonight. First though, Bella's boobs deserved some attention, Dove impatiently breaking the kiss and then shooting her head straight down so she could wrap her lips around a nipple and give it a good sucking.

This of course had Bella letting out an adorable cry of pleasure, which almost reached the levels of the voice she'd been putting on for her Disney show as opposed to her normal voice, Dove proud of the fact that she got more of those reactions as she began going back and forth between those big tits, especially when Dove bought a hand up to cup one boob into her mouth while caressing the other. Although most of all when she slowly slid a hand down Bella's stomach to her shaven little snatch, which was already incredibly wet for her, which again boded well for what Dove had planned, that discovery causing the little blonde to grin around the redhead's nipple, and then suck it even more passionately.

Bella had imagined this going down in different ways, but somehow she'd never imagined that Dove would be so forward. In reality she really should have at least considered it, as Disney girls were like catnip to lesbians, or more accurately just about any girl with an interest in other girls. Something about wanting to corrupt the innocent. That, and they were also pretty. Bella certainly struggled to keep her hands off them when she had been one, and obviously she could no longer resist the urge. Although in this case, it was the other Disney girl who couldn't keep their hands off Bella, much to Bella's delight, as she pretty much melted in Dove's staggeringly talented hands. And that was before one of those hands wandered south.

When it did Bella gave up on trying to return the favour, her hands falling from Dove's body and she just went limp, becoming nothing but a body she was willing to let the other girl do whatever she wanted too. Something which Dove probably realised, given the way she grinned around one of her nipples. But that was okay, because Bella could regain control later. Or at least that's what she told herself as Dove began gently caressing her pussy with her fingertips while beginning to slide her tongue around each nipple in turn, making Bella whimper embarrassingly loudly and writhe happily under the younger girl's touch.

Then in one swift movement Dove move back up to press her lips together while pushing a finger slowly into Bella's pussy, which was definitely a good thing, as otherwise Bella would have probably moaned enough for the whole building to hear. Instead Dove mostly swallowed that moan, and the ones that followed it as she buried her finger inside of Bella's hot, welcoming cunt and then started thrusting in and out of it, officially beginning to fuck her! Oh God, sweet and innocent Disney girl Dove Cameron was finger fucking Disney girl gone bad Bella Thorne! Oh fuck, Bella couldn't believe this was really happening. Or that Dove was already on the verge of making her cum just from that one little finger.

Sadly it wasn't close enough as for the next few minutes Dove kept her on the edge of orgasm with that finger in Bella's cunt while her lips went back and forth between Bella's lips and boobs. Then just as Bella was about to beg Dove to make her cum the surprisingly cruel girl pulled her finger out of her, removed her lips and started crawling up her body. But Bella barely had time to whimper pathetically and open her mouth to complain when she found a gorgeous little pussy hovering above her face, at which point she just couldn't complain. Especially when Dove slowly started lowering herself downwards until sweet little Dove Cameron was literally sitting on her face.

Dove did feel a little guilty for not making her friend cum, but she definitely plan to make it up to her later, and for now it was very important to show her who's boss. Denying orgasm was just a great way to do that, as was sitting on someone's face, Bella further proving herself the perfect little bottom as not only did she not complain about this, but she nearly started licking cunt without any official promise of Dove returning the favour. Well, it was definitely implied, and Dove definitely would make her cum, just not in the way Bella perhaps imagined. Although from what she'd heard about the other girl, it probably would be preferable.

For better or for worse it was hard to concentrate on the future right now, or anything else for that matter, other than Bella's eager little tongue lapping away at Dove's pussy, especially as it was hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Which combined with fingering Bella, and all the kissing, and waiting around for the other girl to try and seduce her, meant that Dove was close to the edge of orgasm herself in what felt like no time at all. The question was did she really want to cut this short? After all this was her first time with Bella, and Dove loved getting her pussy licked. Then again, she couldn't think of something else she wanted to be doing even more with her beautiful redheaded friend.

So after taking a few long minutes to think about it, in which she slowly and sensually sucked her finger clean, Dove made her decision, "Fuck me! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk yeahhhhh, lick my pussy! Lick it! Oh fuck, that feels so good, sooooooooh gooooooodddddddd, mmmmm fuck! Fucking lick my clit just like that, yeahhhhhhh, eat me! Eat me good, ohhhhhh yessssss, now fuck me! Tongue fuck me you little bitch, mmmmmm yesssssssss, make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face! Yeeeeeesssssss, ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, shove your tongue inside me and aaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk! Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmm fuck!"

Eager to obey like the cum craving slut that apparently every Disney girl was Bella shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Dove's twat pretty much the second she had permission to do so. Because she had ordered this perhaps a little early, even by her standards, Dove was not only able to savour the feeling of that soft little muscle being pushed inside her, but the feeling of it beginning to slid in and out of her. The feeling of another girl fucking her with her tongue. And another Disney girl at that. Oh yes, another Disney girl was tongue fucking her, something Dove used every ounce of her willpower to savour for as long as she could.

That involved being perfectly still, grinding her teeth and even pretend that she wasn't sitting on the face of her incredibly hot friend, but that could only postpone the inevitable for so long, especially as Bella gleefully proved she was every bit the pussy pleaser she was rumoured to be. Sure enough it wasn't long before Dove was going over the edge of the kind of wonderfully satisfying climax she could only have from another girl going down on her. The kind that was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until Dove could no longer think coherently. But that didn't stop her body from switching to autopilot to help Bella to get her off.

Bella was surprised how quickly Dove wanted to cum. Part of her was disappointed, as she would have liked to spend hours with the other pretty girl sat on her face, but it would likely mean she would receive some satisfaction herself sooner rather than later, so she wasn't about to complain. Besides, she had a rule about not disappointing pretty girls when they asked her to fuck them. So she quickly obeyed, then felt a little annoyed that Dove didn't instantly cum for her like so many other women did at this stage. Although on the bright side it gave her the chance to give Dove a nice long tongue fucking before finally receiving a reward for her hard work.

As soon as Dove came Bella quickly pulled her tongue out of her and wrapped her lips around her entrance so she could swallow every drop of her cum. Which didn't always work, but Dove remained wonderfully still, allowing Bella to show off her skills in cum swallowing, and for that glorious moment she got every drop of that precious liquid. She wasn't so lucky for the following orgasms as Dove started slowly grinding down onto her face, something which Bella briefly tried to put a stop to by grabbing a firm hold of Dove's butt and pushing her downwards so the redhead was being smothered with the blonde's cunt. Unfortunately almost immediately Dove smacked her hands away, again making it clear who was in charge here.

For a moment Bella considered fighting it, but before she could even start trying to think it over Dove came again, and Bella certainly had something much more important to spend her energy on, that of course being swallowing her beautiful friend's girl cum. Then she decided it was for the best that she went limp, allowing the beautiful girl to fuck her face relentlessly, just using her as an object to get herself off. Just the way that Bella liked it, if she was being honest. Which certainly wasn't the actions of a top, more Bella slipping into more comfortable territory. But just because she was bottoming again now didn't mean she couldn't take control once Dove was done using her face as a fuck pad. Right?

Besides, this brutal treatment was bringing back very fond memories of her Disney co-star Zendaya popping Bella's lesbian cherry, in every conceivable way, and making Bella her bitch. It was one of Bella's favourite memories, one she got to re-live with Zendaya every time they got to meet up together, so it was wonderful to re-live it now. Especially as she was practically being drowned in girl cum, that liquid being squirted directly down her throat while the rest of it baptised her as the pussy slut she truly was. Something she would be reminded of for the rest of the night, as she had no doubt Dove would at least leave some of it on her face. But to her delight, not all of it.

Dove rode Bella's face through climax after climax until she was on the verge of passing out, then her autopilot allowed her to lift herself up, and crashed down onto the equally exhausted body beneath her for the rest. Bella's arms even came up to stroke her, which was nice, although Dove was less approving of Bella wasting her cum coated lips on a forehead kiss. Although it did motivate Dove into lifting herself up slightly so she could kiss the other girl, and taste herself on Bella's lips, and then in her mouth and on her tongue as the blonde pushed her tongue into the redhead's mouth. As they did a wonderful job of restoring Dove's strength, or at least replacing it with adrenaline, Dove licked Bella's face a few times, making the other Disney girl giggle.

Then Dove growled directly into her friend's face, "Bend over."

"What?" Bella smirked, "What is sweet little Dove Cameron going to do to me?"

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass." Dove admitted nonchalantly before she got off of the redhead, then when Bella gave her a look the blonde laughed, "Oh don't even pretend you're not a butt slut. It's practically written all over your face."

"No, I am... I just, fuck..." Bella laughed, "Tonight was supposed to be about me topping for once."

"And you thought I would be an easy target?" Dove said knowingly, "Just shows what little you really know about Disney girls, and what fun we secretly have. But that's not your fault. It's Zendaya's for hogging your sweet ass to herself the past few years. But luckily for you I have her permission to tear up your butt hole, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now do as you're told bitch. Your top for the night once a good look at your whore ass."

There was a brief pause were Bella looked when she was going to protest, probably because she still had her heart set on topping Dove, but inevitably she gave a little smile of acceptance and then turned over onto her stomach and pushed her amazing ass into the air for Dove almost literally drooling over for a few long seconds. Then just in case Dove wiped her face and retrieved a large strap-on, quickly attached it and then cautiously grabbed some lube. Zendaya told her she wouldn't need it, that Bella was the biggest ass whore she'd ever meet and her butt had been recently pounded, but a little extra preparation never hurt. Besides, it's not like the lubricant prevented her from still performing the more enjoyable preparation which Zendaya highly recommended.

Namely burying her face in that ass pretty much the second she returned to the bed, at first not even bothering to spread Bella's butt cheeks and instead just smothering herself in that well rounded booty. She then briefly came up for air before motor-boating those juicy cheeks before finally sticking her tongue deep into Bella's ass crack. Her initial actions had made Bella giggle with delight, but as soon as Dove slid her tongue into the older girl's crack the feeling quickly changed to gasping, moaning and even whimpering of mostly pleasure. Although there was a little frustration too as Dove chose to take her time and tease her friend by sliding her tongue from just below Bella's cunt and then all the way up her butt crack, before repeating the process.

It was several minutes before Dove focused on Bella's butt hole, lingering more than once for a few long seconds before going back to the long licks. Although Dove felt that she made it up to her friend by reaching up to pull her butt cheeks apart so that when she started seriously rimming the other girl she could have all the access she could possibly need. She even managed to push her tongue directly into Bella's butt, something Dove didn't think was possible. Okay, with other girls Dove might have got her tongue inside their butts, but never like this. Never all the way on the first try. Fuck, Bella really was a total anal whore.

Bella was extremely proud of that fact. She was regularly slut-shamed for the things she wore and said, which she hated because it was a total double standard. It was also funny, because all those hateful people had no idea just how much of a slut she really was. She regularly came close to tweeting about the joys of kinky sex, or opening up a live chat when another girl's face was buried in her butt so people could see just how happy having a girl tongue lapping away at her most private hole made her. Maybe tweet a picture of her ass after it was freshly gaped, with a caption reading that it was totally worth it for those orgasms. But no, as much as she wanted too she wouldn't risk exposing her friends. Besides, she was still trying to be a good role model on Twitter. And, she didn't need yet more online abuse.

Happily thoughts of that disappeared when cute little Dove Cameron pushed her tongue all the way inside her slutty little ass hole and started thrusting it in and out, the allegedly innocent Disney girl literally using her tongue to butt fuck the Disney girl turned bad Bella Thorne. Fuck, Bella loved to be butt fucked. True, she preferred it when her butt was being violated by something much, much bigger, but there was definitely something to be said for the long, thorough rim job she was receiving now. Especially from another girl. Another Disney girl. Another Disney girl wearing a nice big strap-on she was about to violate her whore ass with, something Bella couldn't help begging for, despite how much she loved having Dove's tongue in her bottom.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck my ass, mmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass hole, oh fuck! Oh Dove! Oh God!" Bella moaned shamelessly over and over again in some form or another, before beginning to plead for more, "Ohhhhh fuck, I love it in the ass. I love it! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddd, Dove, mmmmm, I love your tongue in my ass. It feels sooooooo goooooooddddddd, mmmmm, but I need more! I need your dick, oh fuck, I need you to stick that big dick of yours all the way up my butt so you can fucking ass fuck me! Aaaaaahhhhhh fuck, oh Dove, please? Please? Oh please Dove, ass fuck me baby, fucking fuck my ass!"

To Bella's increasing frustration Dove completely ignored her in favour of eating her ass some more, which again felt great, but it wasn't what Bella was craving right now. At the very least she wanted Dove's fingers, although that was a thought Bella almost instantly regretted, as her ass was more than ready for a cock without further stretching, especially considering that Dove's dick was covered in lubricant. But sure enough when Dove did eventually pull her tongue out of Bella's ass she merely replaced it with one little finger which wasn't nearly enough for the proud anal whore. Although at least Dove had the decency of almost immediately adding a second finger, and even a third not long after that, causing Bella to moan happily. Of course, it still wasn't enough for her.

"Gosh Bella!" Dove gasped as she pushed that third finger into the older girl's butt hole, "Your ass is so loose and slutty. Are you secretly an anal porn star? Huh? Are you getting your ass literally gang banged every single day? Or are you literally an anal whore, selling this little hole at 2 bucks a pop? Or are you sodomising yourself with anything you can get your filthy hands on? What is it Bella? Tell me, how did your ass get this loose?"

"I just love anal." Bella moaned, "Mmmmm, almost as much as the women who butt fuck me."

"Must be a lot of women." Dove chuckled as she rammed her fingers in and out of Bella's butt hole.

"You have no idea." Bella grinned.

"I'd like too." Dove admitted softly, then after a beat roughly smacked Bella's ass with her free hand and growled, "But right now this ass is mine. That's all that matters. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you and your amazing ass belong to me, and I'm going to use it for my pleasure. So shut your mouth, spread your cheeks and present your slutty little ass hole to me! That’s it, ooooooh God!"

Quickly obeying that command Bella shoved her face into the bed sheets, reaching her arms back and pulling her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible. Of course it couldn't just be that easy, Dove insisting on teasing her even more by not only keeping her fingers inside her ass and continuing to finger it, but she slowed down. She actually slowed down the fingering, but didn't stop it in favour of replacing it with something bigger like Bella so desperately wanted, and it was so frustrating. As was the fact that when Dove did finally make the switch she insisted on sliding her strap-on up and down her butt crack for several long seconds, which was just too much for the poor butt slut.

"Fuck me, fuck my ass." Bella whined and whimpered, "Please Dove, stop teasing me. I need it! I need it in the ass. I'm sorry I thought I could top you, just please, please fuck my little ass hole! You say it belongs to you? Prove it! Take my ass hole and make it your fuck hole! Make it yours! Ah fuck yes, oooooooh shit, stretch it! Mmmmm, stretch my slutty little ass hole, oh fuck!"

Dove chuckled with delight as she relentlessly teased her friend for a few long seconds, before ultimately pressing the tip of her strap-on firmly against Bella's butt hole and pushing forward. She did this as slowly as possible, partly because she had perhaps wasted too much time and rendered the preparation meaningless, but mostly because she just enjoyed watching another girl's most private hole stretching for her cock. As usual she got every bit of enjoyment out of it as she could until finally Bella's back hole stretched wide enough for Dove's dick to slide through it and into her ass, which Dove also really enjoyed. Hell, it was arguably the best part.

The only way it could have been better was if this total forbidden hole was virgin, because not only was it always extra special but it made the other girl's ass hers forever. Sure, they may not ever see each other again, but they would always think of Dove and what she did to them every time they sat down or thought about having butt sex. And if they saw each other again, well, Hailee Steinfeld had followed her around like a puppy on the set of Barely Lethal after she had taken her butt cherry, and she'd practically been living in Sofia Carson's big juicy ass ever since robbing her of her anal virginity on the set of the first Descendants movie. Sadly she had missed her chance to take Bella's back door cherry, but there was definitely an advantage to sodomising an ass whore over an anal virgin.

An anal virgin needed to be talked into it, and suffered during the early stages, whereas a true ass whore like Bella Thorne lived to get her slutty little butt fucked. She even moaned. She fucking moaned from having her ass hole violated, and Dove hadn't even done that good a job at stretching her out first. It took months of non-stop butt sex to get Sofia Carson and Hailee Steinfeld to enjoy the anal penetration this much, proving Bella might just be the biggest ass whore Dove had ever met, with really her only competition being another redhead, namely Sophie Turner, and by the time they met on the set of Barely Lethal Sophie was getting passed around her female co-stars of Game of Thrones like she was literally a lesbian anal whore.

Of course it was a disservice for Dove to be thinking about her previous conquests when she had the latest one spreading her cheeks for her. She couldn't help those thoughts briefly crossing her mind, but after that she very much focused on the breath-taking sight before her of her cock stretching Bella's butt hole, and then the equally breath-taking sight of the strap-on slowly beginning to disappear into that forbidden hole as Dove slowly but surely pushed forwards. She also became lost in the whimpers, cries and moans of mostly pleasure that Bella was constantly letting out as Dove stuffed her slutty little ass. And those things combined? Wow, poor Dove could barely think coherently.

Bella was also lost in the wonderful heaven that was this moment. Normally she like to be teased, and she could have easily taken a harder and faster anal penetration and ass stuffing given how regularly her butt hole was used as the fuck hole it was always meant to be. However this was one kind of teasing she liked, because it allowed her to savour the twisted sensation of her shit hole stretching around an invading cock, that cock slowly stretching her rectum walls as it went deeper, deeper into her bowels, until thighs came to rest against butt cheeks, announcing she had taken the full length of someone's cock up her ass like a good little anal whore. Then she usually got a few moments to savour being fully impaled, before the butt fucking officially began.

This time was no different. However the skill in which Dove squeezed every pleasurable moment out of the butt sex as possible, and effortlessly manipulated her rectum into relaxing so it could be an orifice for their mutual pleasure, showed just how much Bella had underestimated her tiny blonde friend. She had thought she was just another innocent Disney Princess, and the only question was whether she was an anal virgin or not. Even though she knew it was unlikely Bella had convinced herself that would be the case, and by the end of the night Dove would be begging to be her anal slave. Instead it looked like it would be very much the other way around, at least temporarily. Even if it seemed more and more like Dove didn't want this to be temporary.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, you love that, huh?" Dove murmured lustfully as the last few inches of her dick slid into Bella's butt hole, "You love my dick in your ass."

Even though she was sure it was supposed to be rhetorical Bella moaned, "Fuck yeah I do! Give me every inch! Mmmmm, I want every inch of your big dick in my ass! Ooooooh, butt fuck me Dove, ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, fuck me good"

"Yeahhhhhh, gonna fuck this ass good and make it mine!" Dove chuckled with delight as her thighs finally came to rest against Bella's cheeks, announcing every inch was finally within her friend's butt, "Oh yeah, that's every inch of my big dick inside your whore butt! Oh fuck yeah, take it bitch! Take it like the good little anal slut you are so I can make your ass mine! Mmmmm, all mine!"

"All yours." Bella moaned happily in agreement.

After that Bella had been too busy moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure to tell whether Dove was saying anything to her, let alone reply. Which was normally the case, as Bella loved the beginning of a butt fucking, especially when the thrusting in and out started after the cock was buried all the way inside her slutty little ass. Which thankfully was normally the case, but this time it wasn't only that. Or the fact that little Dove Cameron was quickly proving herself a little butt busting stud. Or that it was her friend who was doing this to her. No, it was because she was getting sodomised by another Disney girl. By a girl who seemed the perfect Disney girl, a.k.a. sweet and innocent, something Bella hadn't been in a long time.

Maybe it shouldn't have been such a total surprise to her, given how Zendaya had not only effortlessly seduced her, but was the one to talk Bella into giving up her ass cherry, turning her into an anal whore in the process. Zendaya had even mentioned there were Disney girls who indulge in such forbidden acts with each other, but she had never named names, which at the time Bella had thought was understandable. Now Bella wished Zendaya had been a little more forthcoming, and had been willing to share her with the others. Even though Bella had adored being owned by the far more dominant girl. But she been seeing Zendaya less and less, so it only seemed right to break the rules. But particularly because Zendaya had made it clear that Bella wasn't her only bitch.

Initially Bella had wanted a bitch of her own, because even after years of bottoming she was still curious about topping, and had psyched herself up to do it. But now, she was kind of grateful that Dove had effortlessly put her back into her comfort zone of being face down while the other girl gleefully abused her butt hole. Oh God, Dove really was so fucking good at this. Maybe not quite as good as Zendaya, but with every passing minute Bella found herself more and more open to the idea of being Dove's bitch. Especially because it might lead to Zendaya spanking and wrecking her ass harder than ever before, before may be doing the same to Dove. Oh yes, Bella really loved that idea.

Which was good, because Bella was quickly reaching the point that she would agree to anything if she was allowed to cum. Whenever she allowed boys to fuck her ass they normally switch to hard fucking pretty quickly because they just couldn't take the physical and mental high of being in her butt. If she could get to her clit and rub it enough Bella could normally cum while receiving their load in her ass, which made for a truly intense orgasm. But Zendaya sodomised her slowly for what felt like hours, which at first was heaven, but inevitably the urge to cum would turn from a growing desire to an overwhelming need. Dove was very much like Zendaya in this way, and sure enough Bella reached her breaking point.

She held off for as long as she could just to enjoy the heaven of getting her ass fucked for as long as possible, but inevitably Bella whimpered, "Please, oh God, please make me cum. I need to cum so bad. Please Dove, ooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddd, make me cum, fuck me and make me, OH GOD!"

As Bella was talking Dove reach down to stroke her hair, and then suddenly grabbed hold of it and yanked it back so they were both upright on their knees, the blonde's tits pressed against the redhead's back as Dove growled into Bella's ear, "You wanna cum, huh? You want to cum? Well, what do I get, huh? Do I get this pretty little ass, whenever I want? Are you going to be a good little anal whore for me? And a pussy licking slut? My bitch? Huh? Answer me Bella! Mmmmm, are you going to forget all about that little girlfriend of yours, Zendaya, and be mine? Are you going to let me wife you up? Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, are you gonna let ME wife YOU up? Or better yet, are you gonna let me bitch you up? Cause if I was being honest on Twitter, I would have told you I don't want to be your wife, but I want you to be my fucking bitch. That sound good to you Bella?"

"Yesssssss!" Bella moaned shamelessly, telling Dove whatever she wanted to hear so she could cum, and maybe even meaning it, "I'll be your bitch! I'll be your anal loving bitch who bends over whenever you want. Wherever you want. Oh yeah, I'll be your personal anal whore Dove! Your cunt munching whore! Your dyke bitch! I'll be yours, mmmmm, all yours. Not Zendaya's, ooooooh fuckkkkk yesssss, just yours. Just please, ohhhhhh, make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, cum like a little butt slut with a dick in my ass, ohhhhhh yesssssss, ass fuck me Dove! Ass fuck me hard! Treat my ass hole like the fuck hole it is and pound me hard!"

"Help me." Dove ordered, letting go of Bella's hair and pushing her back down, "Slam that little whore ass back at me like the shameless butt slut you are! Oooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, help me wreck your ass and make it mine! Mmmmmm Goooooodddddd, help me bitch you up, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh!"

The force of Dove's push caused Bella to land on her hands and knees, stunning her for a few seconds, and yet her needy body switched to autopilot and automatically began hammering herself back and forth. By the time Bella regained consciousness she had already established a steady rhythm, sodomising herself on the other Disney girl's strap-on, even as Dove insisted on remaining still. Dove hadn't moved her hips since she'd yanked her upwards, and while it was obvious she was saving her strength for the hard fucking Bella still found this frustrating enough to whimper pathetically. But then Dove made it worth her while, as the second Bella had pushed herself to the edge of orgasm, which she had been on for quite a while before, Dove gave one hard thrust which sent her over that edge.

It was the kind of climax which was worth the hours, days and even weeks of struggling to sit down which Bella had previously had to endure, and would no doubt again from this hellacious butt pounding, Dove immediately going into overdrive as she effortlessly sodomised Bella through orgasm after orgasm. Bella continued to help by slamming her ass back almost just as hard, although that was mostly out of autopilot as the overwhelming ecstasy quickly destroyed her ability to think coherently. Although her last coherent thought was that she almost hoped that Zendaya would just let her be Dove's bitch, because this was truly spectacular, and maybe someday she could turn the tables on this tiny blonde. Or just become a full-time bottom, which seemed more appealing with every orgasm.

Dove loved making another girl cum, especially by fucking her in the ass. Nothing made the tiny girl feel more powerful and dominant than strapping on a big dick and using it to pound the other girl's most forbidden hole so hard that it would be gaping for hours afterwards, and the other girl couldn't sit for a week. And yet the other girl would keep coming back for more, because the climaxes would make it worth it. Which she hoped would be the case more than ever before, because Bella Thorne really did have the perfect little booty, with just the right amount of jiggle against her thighs and an incredibly tight butt hole for a girl who was obviously born to be an anal whore.

Normally the mental high of seeing another girl bent over in front of her and cumming while getting her ass abused, combined with the stimulator bashing against her clit, was more than enough to make Dove cum, but this wasn't just any girl. This was another Disney girl, and even if she was far from virgin a Disney girl was quite the prize in show business. Oh yes, Dove knew full well the joy of owning such an exquisite prize, and she was determined to own another one. No, she would. She would add Bella Thorne to her collection of bitches, and Zendaya too if Bella's original owner complained. Which was a very enjoyable thought, both girls from Shake It Up, all grown-up and bent over before her, or on their knees and worshipping her pussy and ass.

Of course those thoughts combined with the fact that she was butt fucking another Disney girl into submission and again the constant attack on her clit meant as much as she tried Dove just couldn't resist cumming. She resisted for an impressive amount of time, albeit certainly not as long as she would have liked, but inevitably she went crashing over the edge of a truly powerful orgasm. Perhaps as powerful as the climaxes that she was giving Bella, given the way that the other girl was trembling, screaming and squirting her cum all over the bed sheets, but still pretty hard. And as always it was followed by another, and another, and another as Dove powered through that climax and the ones that followed.

For a few glorious minutes the two Disney girls became like wild animals relentlessly working together to make sure that Bella's butt hole was well and truly ruined, which was the kind of heaven Dove lived for. Bella too, given the way that she got into it, and that her ass was clearly made for fucking. So much so that it was a mystery to Dove that Bella had even thought for a second she could be a top, when she had never seen such a natural bottom. But it was a fact that Dove was only too happy to reinforce. To help that, she avoided the temptation to use every ounce of her strength and when the exhaustion became overwhelming Dove buried every single inch of her dick into Bella's butt with one last hard thrust, and then yanked it out to admire her handiwork.

Bella let out a cry of disappointment as the dildo was yanked out of her back door, leaving her ass feeling horribly empty and unloved. But it also felt opened and slutty, which was the feeling that Bella chose to concentrate on. Well, that and her gratitude towards Dove for totally owning her whore ass. Those feelings combined with a wonderful after-shocks she was feeling from her orgasms gave Bella the adrenaline she needed to push her butt into the air and spread her cheeks, lewdly displaying herself to the allegedly innocent blonde. Which of course caused Dove to grin wickedly as she admired her handiwork, which in turn only filled Bella with more wicked delight.

"Mmmmm yeahhhhh, spread those cheeks. Spread them wide and show me that pretty little gape!" Dove gleefully encouraged, taking another few long seconds just to stare deep into the other girl's rectum before chuckling, "Wow Bella, you look so pretty with a gaping ass hole. Mmmmm yessss, I think we've found another reason why Zendaya kept this ass all to herself for so long. Mmmmm, but not anymore, right Bella? This ass is mine, whenever I want it."

"Yes." Bella agreed with a happy little sigh, "My ass is yours Dove, whenever you want it."

"Good girl." Dove beamed, "That's a very good girl. Mmmmm, a good little ass slut. Oh Bella, you've been such a good little ass slut. That's why I'm keeping you. And why you're getting a reward. Come on, crawl over here and receive the gift of your own butt cream I'm generously giving to you."

It was hard not to laugh, and Bella couldn't resist scoffing softly, at such a ridiculous claim. Even she knew that after receiving a nice hard butt fucking from a top, the least a bottom could do was clean the toy afterwards. Then again, Zendaya had threatened to clean it herself, or get another bottom to do it, and while the thought of Dove unstrapping the dildo and then cleaning it herself was hot Bella just couldn't stand the idea of being denied her own ass juices. So before Dove had a chance to change her mind Bella turned herself around and quickly wrapped her lips around the dick which had just pummelled her butt, the happy little bottom instantly moaning with delight at the taste of her bottom.

After savouring that flavour for a few long seconds Bella greedily cleaned the head of the cock before beginning to bob her head up and down it. Shortly after this she felt a hand on the back of her head, and she opened her eyes to find Dove smiling down at her with a soft, sweet smile which wouldn't be out of place on the Disney Channel, even if the ass to mouth would be. Unless Disney wanted to branch out into Adult entertainment, in which case the things they had just done would probably be very popular, that wicked thought encouraging Bella to take more of that cock into her mouth and eventually down her throat. Then she got more traditional encouragement from her dear friend and fellow former Disney star.

"That's a good girl, suck my cock! Suck it clean of all your butt juice you filthy little ass to mouth whore! Oh fuck yeah." Dove moaned, gently stroking Bella's hair like the pet she now was, "Wow, you even deep throat without having to be asked. Ooooooh, Zendaya trained you so well. Or you're just such a massive ATM slut that you absolutely have to get every drop of your own anal cream. Either way you're definitely a keeper. Oh yeah Bella, forget Zendaya. Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, you've got a new owner now. Someone who can give your perfect little ass what it truly needs. And if Zendaya doesn't like it, she can kiss my ass. Mmmmm, literally. Then I'll fuck hers, and have a matching set."

Eventually Bella stuffed the last few inches down her throat, allowing her to completely clean the dildo. Not because it was a struggle for her, not even close, but she was savouring the last few drops of butt juice, and more importantly, mulling over what Dove was offering her. It all sounded too good to be true, literally. Bella would love to have another top so her ass could be pounded more regularly, but surely there was no way she'd risk losing Zendaya? Unless of course this just resulted in Zendaya giving her an extra hard ass pounding just to show her who her ass belonged too. That could be fun. Especially if Zendaya made an example out of Dove by fucking her ass too.

"So, what do you say?" Dove pushed, "Wanna be my bitch?"

Bella thought about it for a few more seconds, removed her mouth from the dildo, and then gave a little grin, "I'm in."


End file.
